


Don't Give Up

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comforting victor, just general fluff, no tickling in this one, yuuri needs all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Yuuri feels like everything that happened was a dream, and Victor has to show him that it's not and that he's going to be okay.





	

Yuuri sighed, and slid around the ice, once again. He was having a bit of trouble thinking about how he was going to do this next routine. Sure, he came in first place at the one national, but that doesn’t mean he still isn’t nervous. Swallowing another lump in his throat, Yuuri went through the steps again in his head, as his skates copied what he was thinking. As he jumped and danced through his routine, the brunet counted numbers in his head as he skated. Trying to jump on time with number three screwed him up badly though, and the sound of his body hitting the ice echoed through the empty ice rink. Groaning, Yuuri turned on his back, and looked up at the ceiling with frustration. Rubbing his face, the brunet covered his eyes with his arm, and blew out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Yuuri?” someone called, making the younger skate twitch slightly in shock. He was sure he was alone. Victor went out to drink…so…what is he doing back? Taking his arm off his face, Yuuri glanced around as the sound of another pair of skates skid across the ice. It was Victor, and for once, he wasn’t drunk, in fact if Yuuri wasn’t imagining things, Victor looked worried. “Are you okay, little piggy?”

 

Blinking up sluggishly, Yuuri barely processed his coach’s words when suddenly the ash blond took his arms, and slowly pulled him up. Putting the blade of his skates back on the ice, Yuuri shivered slightly from laying on the ice for so long. Victor put his hands on the other’s shoulders, and gazed in his chocolate browns, his own blue ones questioning. Yuuri gave him a troubled smile, which made the other sigh. Patting his cheek softly, Victor took Yuuri’s freezing hand in his, and slowly began to skate around, following no routine. In the brunet’s head, he knew that he should be practicing, but watching Victor softly guiding him around made the nagging feeling fade into a itch. Tightening his hand around the ash blond’s, Yuuri matched his pace with Victor’s until they were skating side by side. Victor smiled at him, and the brunet blushed. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri questioned softly, after they made their fifth circle around the ice. Victor hummed slightly, and rose his free hand to his mouth as he thought. Yuuri noticed this, and smiled softly. The ash blond tended to do that a lot, and the brunet had no idea if the other knew if he did so or not. When a soft sigh was heard, Yuuri took his attention away from Victor’s lips, and looked into the blue hues that were looking at him. Flushing again, Yuuri gave a slight chuckle, not really knowing why. “S-sorry!”

 

Victor listened as Yuuri just began to have a small giggle fit, raising one of his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why. Noticing his still had his finger to his lip, Victor let it fall with a small blush against his cheeks, as a smirk rose on his face. Feeling snickers come in his throat, the ash blond became aware of how contagious Yuuri’s giggles were, so soon after, they found themselves just laughing as they circled the ice. Tears clouded Yuuri’s eyes as he tried to stop and take deep breaths, while Victor tried to do the same. Blowing out a soft sigh, Yuuri’s teary chocolate hues met the other’s blue, and they smiled lovingly at each other. 

 

“I knew you would be here…you tend to come here when you have something on your mind,” Victor whispered, pulling the younger skater closer, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Yuuri yelped, and slowed his pace so that they wouldn’t crash on the ice. Victor slowly spun them around, as he pressed their foreheads together. Yuuri sighed, and slowly looped his arms around Victor’s neck, tightening his embrace. Victor knew him too well. Victor smiled cheekily at him, and Yuuri tugged lightly on the ash blond hair at the back of his neck. “So, what’s wrong…if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I don’t know…I just feel a little nervous,” Yuuri sighed out, feeling another shift as the older skater spun them around in another circle. Victor furrowed his brows, and gave him a questioning hum. Yuuri bit his lip, and pressed his forehead against the warmth of Victor’s clothed shoulder. The ash blond hugged the other tighter, and smiled when Yuuri let out a small embarrassed whine. Rubbing circles on his back, the older skater watched as the brunet’s body slowly relaxed, and Yuuri let out a pleasant noise. “I just feel like this is all a dream, and that I am going to wake up, and you won’t be there, and none of this was real. I mean…I never placed first…how do I know I am not dreaming, Victor?”

 

Victor frowned as Yuuri released what was bothering him, and he noticed that the brunet looked really troubled, like this was bothering him for a while. Why didn’t he notice sooner? Pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead, Victor watched as Yuuri processed what he did, and then looked up at him with that cute flush he always got when he was shocked. Letting one of his hands rise, the ash blond rubbed his fingers through Yuuri’s soft dark hair, and gave him a soft smile. He watched as the brunet’s slight adams apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed, and quirked his lips up. 

 

“Oh Yuuri…I wish I would’ve known you were this confused earlier…” Victor sighed out, spinning them around again. Yuuri clung to him tighter as he momentarily sped them up a little before slowing down yet again. The brunet sighed, and pressed his cheek into the ash blond’s chest, listening to the calming sounds of his heartbeat. Yuuri hoped this wasn’t all a dream. Feeling a hand to his cheek, Yuuri let his head raise, and took a deep breath through his nose as Victor pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Yuuri blinked for a few seconds, and noticed that they came to a complete stop on the ice. Trembling slightly, the brunet allowed his eyes to fall shut, as he returned the loving kiss. When they pulled away, Yuuri stared at his couch with a heavy flush, eyes questioning. “Please don’t think that way. It isn’t a dream, and you have a lot of potential! I mean, you won first place! I know you have a lot of doubts, but please don’t give into them! You’re a beautiful skater, and you are the best pork cutlet bowl I have ever had the honor of meeting.”

 

Yuuri felt his eyes widen, before a shaky smile rose on his lips, and his eyes bubbled with tears. Victor noticed this, and gently brushed them away with his thumbs. Yuuri let out a choked laugh, and stuffed his face into Victor’s chest again. The ash blond chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist again, letting his fingers trace the other’s spine softly. Yuuri sniffed, and slowly pulled away to rub his eyes with his fist. Victor pressed a kiss to his nose, which made the brunet giggle softly, another pink flush rising on his cheeks. 

 

“You have the whole world ahead of you, my little piggy,” Victor whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. The brunet hummed, and snuggled closer to the other. Letting them move again, Victor slowly led them to the exit of the rink, noticing that Yuuri was a little cold from practicing for so long. Seeming to notice this, Yuuri glanced up to protest, but seeing the the look his coach gave him, the brunet shut his mouth, and allowed Victor to pull him off the ice. Putting the guards on Yuuri’s skates, and then his own, Victor wrapped his hand tightly around Yuuri’s, and began to lead them to the locker room. “You still have a ton of things to show the people watching you, and I’ll be with you all the way. Believe me Yuuri, you’re not alone. Don’t give up.”

 

Yuuri whimpered, feeling his eyes tear up again, and he silently rubbed them off with his fist as his coach led the silently the rest of the way. Glancing one last time at the ice rink, Yuuri turned back to Victor, feeling a small, shaky smile rise on his lips. Victor really did know him too well. Sniffling, Yuuri tightened their grip, and walked a little closer to the other. Letting out a silent noise of understanding, since he didn’t trust his voice at all. He knew he wasn’t alone…and with Victor beside him, all his worries faded as a warm feeling blossomed in his chest, and he knew that he would be okay.


End file.
